Electrified vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid-electric vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain an energy storage device, such as a high voltage (HV) battery. Direct current (DC) link capacitors operate to reduce ripple current between a HVDC source and an inverter load and also provide reactive power to an electric motor. The inverter is typically located near the electric motor and is exposed to high temperatures. These high temperatures create design and component packaging challenges.